Carol Danvers (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Ms.marvel3.jpg Ms.marvel2.png Ms.marvel1.png Rs 600x600-180918054810-600.captain-marvel.91818.jpg|Brie Larson jako Kapitan Marvel Historia Wczesne lata Carol Davners dorastała jako najstarsze z trójki dzieci w tradycyjnym bostońskim domu z ojcem kontrahentem, który wierzył w zalety ciężkiej pracy. Kiedy budował ich domek letniskowy w Cape Cod, Carol nalegała, by pracować tak ciężko jak jej dwaj młodsi bracia, starając się z nimi zrównać w oczach ojca. Jako nienasycona czytelniczka, marzyła o zostaniu astronautką i podróży na odległe planety; jako nastolatka zdołała nawet wspiąć się na przylądek Canaveral, aby zobaczyć stamtąd start rakiety. Jednak jej ojciec nie potrafił zaakceptować kobiet, jako równych mężczyznom, a kiedy kłopoty finansowe zmusiły go do wysłania jednego dziecka do koledżu, wybrał środkowe dziecko, Steve'a pomimo lepszych ocen Carol. U. S. Air Force Skończyła 18 lat dopiero kilka miesięcy później, a dnia następnego odwróciła się od swojego ojca i dołączyła do Sił Powietrznych, zamierzając zostać pilotem i zdobyć dyplom ukończenia studiów wyższych przez wojsko. Śmierć jej brata Steve'a w akcji wojskowej w końcu sprowadziła Carol z powrotem do domu rodzinnego, lecz nadal nie czuła się w nim w pełni akceptowana przez swojego ojca. Szybko wdrapała się na szczyt swojej klasy Sił Powietrznych, przyjmując znak wywoławczy "Cheeseburger". Aczkolwiek, podczas lotu eksperymentalnym odrzutowcem przez arabską przestrzeń powietrzną, Carol została zestrzelona przez mężczyznę imieniem Ghazi Rashid, który torturował ją przez kilka dni. Udało jej się uciec (pomimo złamanej nogi i poważnych obrażeń), dotrzeć do bezpiecznego domu CIA w okolicy oraz zapewnić kluczowych informacji do społeczeństwa inteligencji. Ten incydent przyczynił się do przyjęcia jej do Air Force Intelligence. Ukończyła wiele różnych misji i pracowała z innymi postaciami, jak np. pułkownikiem Nickiem Furym, Loganem (późniejszym Wolverine'em) oraz Benjaminem Grimmem (późniejszym Thingiem), przy jednoczesnym przeciwdziałaniu takim postaciom jak Victor Creed (późniejszy Sabretooth) czy Natalia Shostakova (późniejsza Czarna Wdowa). Został jej także przydzielony partner, pułkownik Michael Rossi, i dwójka została kochankami. NASA NASA w końcu dała jej propozycję na otwartą pozycję szefowej ochrony, którą przyjęła, rezygnując z pracy w Air Force, które wpychało ją na stanowisko pełnego pułkownika przy emeryturze. Zostając najmłodszą kapitan w historii NASA, uwikłała się w knowania międzygwiezdnego obcego Imperium Kree. To właśnie w tym czasie spotkała i w końcu zaprzyjaźniła się z Mar-Vellem, którego wrogowie wkrótce mieli przyczynić się do jej przyszłej transformacji. Następnych parę miesięcy były dla niej katastrofalne, gdyż została porwana przez obcą robotyczną inteligencję Cyberex, a następnie hospitalizowana przez kontrolowanego Iron Mana, który zaatakował Cape. Kosmita Yon-Rogg następnie ją porwał, kiedy nadal była wstrząśnięta i w końcu stoczyła bitwę z Mar-Vellem. Podczas tej bitwy, Carol została wepchnięta do uszkodzonego Psyche-Magnitrona Kree, potężnego urządzenia, które było w stanie zmieniać wyobraźnię w rzeczywistość. Struktura genetyczna Carol została efektywnie zmieniona, tworząc z niej nadczłowieka pół-Kree. Nie była świadoma tej zmiany przez następne miesiące. Ms. Marvel Jej udana kariera w NASA została mocno osłabiona z powodu tych ostatnich wydarzeń. Z powodu jej przewlekłej niezdolności do kontrolowania swoich nadludzkich ataków, została usunięta i przypisana do pomniejszego obiektu NASA w pobliżu Chicago. Nawet to nie trwało długo, gdyż Carol została zdegradowana do zwykłego ochroniarza i wróciła na przylądek Canaveral po tym, jak nadczłowiek Nitronajechał na bazę. Z powodu jej spadającej kariery, odeszła z NASA. Teraz żyjąc ze zgromadzonej pensji, Carol napisała gniewne ujawnienie sekretów NASA, spalając wiele mostów. Najlepiej sprzedająca się książka uczyniła z Carol celebrytkę i zaczęła pracować jako edytorka w Magazynie Woman, publikację, której właścicielem był Daily Bogle. Aczkolwiek, wykształciła podwójną osobowość z powodu zmian poczynionych przez Psyche-Magnitrona. Traciła przytomność i stawała się wojowniczką Kree, natychmiastowo wkładając kostium, który Psyche-Magnitron stworzył dla niej, by ulżyć zmianom jej ciała. Doświadczanie tych zamroczeń trwało, ale nie powstrzymało jej to przed ściganiem swojej kariery jako pisarka i edytorka. Przyjęła imię Ms. Marvel po Mar-Vellu. Jej podzielony umysł w końcu wyzdrowiał z pomocą osoby z innego wymiaru, imieniem Hecate, oraz przedstawiciela rasy Kree, Ronana Oskarżyciela. Ugruntowała się jako jeden z premierowych superbohaterów Nowego Jorku pracując ze Spider-Manem, Defendersami, czy Avengersami. Zdolności Ms. Marvel to doskonała pilotka, zna się też na walce wręcz. Cechuje ją wielka siła i wytrzymałość, potrafi latać. Umie miotać z dłoni potężnymi ładunkami energii. Media Komiksy * Avengers * Avengers Assemble * Guardians Of The Galaxy vol. 3 * Mighty Avengers * Ms. Marvel vol. 2 * New Avengers * New Avengers vol. 2 * Civil War II Filmy * Kapitan Marvel w 2019 roku * Avengers: Koniec Gry w 2019 roku Seriale * X-Men (jako Ms. Marvel) * Avengers: Potęga i moc (jako Ms. Marvel) * Super Hero Squad (serial animowany) (jako Ms. Marvel) * Avengers Assemble (jako Kapitan Marvel) * Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (jako Kapitan Marvel) * Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (jako Kapitan Marvel) Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (jako Ms. Marvel) * Marvel Future Fight * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 (jako Captain Marvel) Ciekawostki * Obecnie w świecie #616 przebywa również Carol Danvers z innej rzeczywistości (dla odróżnienia zwana Warbird), która przybyła w Ms. Marvel vol.2 #9. * Norman Osborn ukartował walkę Ms. Marvel z Moonstone, doprowadzając do tego, że moce Carol sięgnęły niebezpiecznego poziomu, co niemal ją zabiło. * Ostatnio Carol walczyła z Moonstone, która skradła jej pseudonim - Ms. Marvel. * Carol wzorowała swój pierwszy strój na stroju Kapitana Marvela. * W serialu "Super Hero Squad" ona i M.O.D.O.K. byli na chwilę parą. * Prawdopodobnie jest wzorowana na Carze Danvers (Supergirl) z DC Comics. Kategoria:Członkowie Alpha Flight (Space Program) (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Ultimates (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Infinity Watch (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie A-Force (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Strażników Galaktyki (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Mighty Avengers (Initiative) (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie 50-State Initiative (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie New Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Operation: Lightning Storm (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Unitet States Air Force (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie National Aeronautics and Space Administration (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie United States Department of Homeland Security (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Starjammers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Defenders for a Day (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Mighty (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Woman Magazine (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Jawna tożsamość Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Hybryda Kategoria:Eksperymenty Kree Kategoria:Eksperyment na ludziach Kategoria:Mutacje Kategoria:Kree Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Panny Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Agenci rządowi Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Wzrost 5' 11'' Kategoria:Waga 124 Ibs Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Roy Thomas/Twórca Kategoria:Gene Colan/Twórca Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żyjące postacie Kategoria:Postacie epoki srebrnej Kategoria:1968 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Rodzina Danvers Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Absorbcja energii Kategoria:Manipulacja materią Kategoria:Manipulacja energią Kategoria:Astronauci Kategoria:Podróżnicy międzywymiarowi Kategoria:Dzierżyciele Klejnotu Rzeczywistości Kategoria:Rodzina Ell Kategoria:Transmutacja Kategoria:Homo/Bi-seksualne postacie Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Dawniej martwi